FrostBite
by theasiaproject
Summary: The Hobbit zombie apocalypse AU, after his nephew is unexpectedly injured in a fight, Thorin must seek help. He finds it in the shape of a former med student who offers to help in exchange for the opportunity to travel with his company. Will they make it to the safe zone and all in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

Frostbite

Late in the night, the snow fell heavy against the earth. A hooded man carrying a satchel embarked down the street with caution, he knew if he was too loud _they _would come. This man went by the name Thorin, and by drawing the short stick, his group had sent him around the block In search of more supplies. His nephew, Kili, had recently taken a rather bad hit to the leg whilst defending them, and they were in dire need of medical assistance. As talented as their healer Oin was, he was self-taught and didn't know how to help him beyond simple disinfectant.

Thorin supposed it was only fair that he make the trip, seeing as his sister had trusted him with her two sons, but still detested the thought of having to see the horrid sight that was a walker again. Coming to a stop, he first noticed a small, worn down grocery store, but quickly dismissed the possibility of finding anything useful there. Those were always the first places to be cleared out. Instead he turned his attention to a convenience store just next door. The thing about it that stood out to him was that, unlike almost every other store down this way, its lights were on. If the power was on it could mean one of two things, someone recently left there and there may still be supplies, or someone was currently in there with the supplies. Resting his shotgun against his shoulder, he made for the door. Whoever was in there could either be smart and give him what he needed, or meet the barrel of his gun.

Pushing open the doors, he made sure not to open them all the way and cause the door to ring. He could here shuffling in the back office, and the occasional banging against metal. Thorin could feel the repressed worry of attracting a horde rise in his gut. Whoever, or whatever was in there needed to be silenced and soon. He hastily stalked over to the office and thankfully found the door was unlocked. Upon opening it, he was slightly startled by what he found.

A young man, seemingly in his early thirties, struggled to keep a walker at bay with only a golf club, and a small bottle of what looked to be an air freshener. His protective instincts kicking in, Thorin quickly made for the corpse and promptly whacked it upside the head with the end of his gun. The startled man backed away as he delivered a killing blow to its head. After dislodging the back of his gun from it's skull, he turned toward the still shocked man. Looking him over Thorin assumed he must have been a resident living nearby to have survived the trip with so little. He was only equipped with the aforementioned golf club, a med kit of some sort, and a pocket knife protruding from the pocket of his black bubble vest.

"Who are you?" The shorter man demanded. Funny, thorin thought, seeing as he wasn't the one with the superior weapon.

"Just another survivor looking for medical supplies, is this place cleared out?" He knew he didn't want to waste much time here, but it didn't feel right to him to kill and steal from the living. "Do you have a group your traveling with? Anyone looking for you?"

"N-no, all my family members live further out in the country...There's not much here but its better than nothing. What do you need it for?"

"Just another member of our group..." He didn't think it necessary to say anything more to a stranger.

"Um...Would it be to much trouble to ask if I might tag along with you for a while? I might be able to help your friend, I was in medical school before this all happened..." He trailed off nervously.

Thorin thought for a moment, they had enough supplies he supposed, but wouldn't someone so flimsy slow them down? Still there was the matter of Kili, and if this man really knew what he was doing he could be of help in the future. He sighed and responded.

"If you think you can help us then you can follow our company for a while."

The man visibly perked up at this and gave a hint of a smile, "thank you! I've been stuck in this neighborhood for ages! Oh! um... I'm Bilbo by the way,"

"Thorin." he simply provided.

After giving the store one more thorough search for anymore supplies, the two departed back down the street, the snow having settled and their feet making small footprints.

~~:/:~~


	2. Chapter 2

"When is he getting back!? He said he'd be a couple minutes!" Fili knelt by his brother, overcome with distress. He currently lay unconscious on his bed roll, panting heavily as Oin beside him hastily retied bandages on his leg. They had soaked through thrice before with a seemingly unending stream of crimson blood.

"you frettin' ain't gonna bring him back faster lad, just calm down." Balin tried to offer.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My brother is bleeding profusely and our "medic" doesn't know what to do!"

Just then a pounding was heard on the metal door of the gun shop. The company simultaneously jumped, and Fili quickly rose to his feet.

"Finally!" He exclaimed as he made for the door. Opening the slide for mail he hastily questions the new arrivals.

"_What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?"_

_After only a slight pause where a displeased sigh could be heard, a familiar voice responded, "___A mountain, ___now can we come in? its bloody freezing."_

Fili, satisfied hearing his uncle's short tember flare, unlocked and opened the door. There stood his uncle, his hair damp most likely from melted snow and his face red. Beside him stood a smaller man who looked significantly more happy than Thorin, but shivering none the less. As he stepped aside to let them in and close the door he questioned the new arrival.

"Who's your new boyfriend there, uncle?" He teased childishly, it temporarily lightened his mood to poke fun at the man.

With a glare as sharp as daggers, Thorin replied, "someone who can help your brother if you are done acting like a child."

After giving the man one more look over he took him by the arm and led him to Kili.

"Hopefully so, our acclaimed doctor doesn't seem to know a thing about what he's doing."

Upon being brought to the injured teen, Bilbo quickly removed the bandages with practiced hands and examined the wound. In truth, the reason he was reduced to such a state was simply because no one had thought to stitch him up as Bilbo concluded was what he needed.

"As soon as the wound is properly closed the bleeding should stop, but he'll need at least a week before he's up and walking again." opening his med kit he removed thread, but cursed under his breath when he realized he lacked a needle. Noticing an offered hand, he saw one of the younger members offering him a needle from a pin cushion.

"You can borrow one of mine if you need it. I'm only using my knitting needles now anyway." he said with a warm smile, before rejoining the more intimidating looking man who immediately put an arm over him protectively.

Giving him a thankful look, he threaded the needle and let out a nervous breath. He only hoped to god the teen didn't wake and kick him in the face...

~/~

When Kili came to he had to blink several times to clear his vision. Groaning, he attempted to sit up and immediately felt a hand on his back.

"Lay back down brother, you must rest." the voice was barely audible past the ringing in his ears, but he recognized it immediately.

"Fee..." he let out as he lay back down with a sigh.

Bilbo sat with his back against the wall as he let out a sigh. With the new stitches and fresh bandages, he was sure the young man would be fine and was thankfully he didn't have to deal with any infections or swelling.

"I offer you my thanks for your generous assistance Bilbo, you are welcome to travel with us a far as you need to go." Thorin offered him as he looked Kili over once more.

Bilbo simply offered him a timid smile and shut the med kit. He hoped he could stay in these good graces since he was sure he couldn't leave this town alone.

"We will remain here for a weeks time to allow my nephew time to recover and to prepare to leave, once that time comes we will continue to the town limits and head toward the safe zone."

Halfway through returning Ori's now cleaned needle Bilbo gave him a curious look.

"Whats the safe zone?" he asked.

"oh! That's where their working on developing cures for the disease and housing those who aren't sick." He responded.

"Bunch of bull crap if you ask me, the only way to cure the infected is a bullet to th' head." Dwalin stated, earning a disapproving look from Ori.

"regardless it is the safest place to be right now, and if they do find a cure we'll be there when they do." Thorin sharply responded. "Before we leave next week, someone get him a real weapon, and be sure he knows how to use it." he gesture to the golf club which, in all honesty, did look quite feeble compared to the company's array of firearms.

Feeling a nudge to his side, Bilbo glanced up to find a hatted man who he believed was called Bofur.

"C'mon lad, I can find something suitable to your size and skill." he said, and although it was said with good intention Bilbo could sense a joke about his size in there somewhere. With a sigh, he relented, standing and following the man back to learn a skill he supposed was necessary in the world of present time. That didn't mean that he would enjoy it though.

/Author's notes!/

Thank you for the positive response to chapter one! As usual reviews are appreciated and yes, Gandalf will turn up eventually :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" Bilbo cursed, admittedly not as well mannered as he usually was, but it was seemingly impossible to hit this damn target! Nearby Fili snickered along with his brother who currently leaned against him. Bofur chuckled lightly and took the pistol from him.

"As entertainin' as this is, I think its clear the semi automatic isn't for you. Lets try a revolver then." He concluded.

Bilbo groaned, not sure it would make a difference. They had been at it for about an hour two with little progress.

"Alright, this one is probably easier for you to load but just in case we'll give ya a better melee weapon t' go with it."

"ooh give him an axe!" Kili offered.

"Or one of those old swords like the ones in the ninja movies!" Added Fili.

Bofur did choose the sword route, but instead of a long samurai sword he produced a short sword with a spiral carved down the center.

"The hell is that? It looks more like a letter opener than a weapon!" Kili jested, earning a sharp look from the hatted man.

"that," he said, handing it to Bilbo, "is a short sword, meant for quick clean kills. It should suit his needs where a gun fails him."

"As if a gun could fail you!" Kili gestured proudly to the sniper rifle on the counter, "That baby has yet to fail me."

"Well lets hope it doesn't or you'll be taking sword fighting lessons with Bilbo."

Snorting, the brothers took their leave just as Bilbo tried once more to aim for the target. The ring of the bullet sliding from its barrel echoed as it embedded itself in the wooden target. He could feel a pleased smirk coming and felt a hand clap against his back.

"Well done lad. now then, lets work on hitting it dead center." At this Bilbo felt another groan rise in his throat.

:/:

Against Bilbo's expectations the week seemed to pass rather quickly. Or perhaps it just felt like he was still unprepared even after training with Bofur. Nonetheless the company was packing in the dark of the night to move toward their destination. He had been assigned his own pack to literally carry his weight, though he had a feeling they had intentionally given him less than others. Upon stepping into the snowy outside he was thankful it was no longer falling, though it still stubbornly clung to the ground and the air was just as chilly. After sealing the door firmly shut Thorin gave his order.

"We head for the highway to the city. Stay close together and only shoot if you must."

With grunts of agreement the company set out. They covered a fair amount of ground before the snow picked up. After setting up a temporary camp, Balin voiced a concerning observation.

"Isn't it strange that we haven't seen any walkers yet?"

Nori snorted, "good, let em' feast on someone else for a change I say." He said, earning a sharp elbow from Dori.

It was then that a shot rang out from the next street. Thorin stood fast, cocking his gun.

"At arms!" he shouted, causing the others to pull out a variety of weapons from their holsters.

Upon rounding the block they were alarmed by what they found. An old man in a sharp suit and a closely clipped beard stood before three walkers who had seemingly frozen in mid attack. He was either indifferent or unaware of the two corpses still approaching behind him as he finished off the stationary biters. The liberty of killing the approaching assailents was given to Thorin and Dwalin, who quickly shot them down as they approached.

"Oh! I didn't see you there sirs, I hope I haven't caused you any alarm." He said with a friendly tip of the hat. In his teeth rested a steadily burning...cigarette?

Gloin frowned, "What on earth did ya do to them? They were all frozen like!"

The man blinked. "Why simply a little magic." He replied as if it was obvious.

Bilbo studied the man for a moment before he spoke, "Are you that magician for higher at parties?" he inquired.

"Ah, do I have a fan? Well unfortunatly i'm a little more than a party trick now days." he patted a small plastic bag in his pant pocket, "If your interested?"

Bilbo understood the implication perfectly well and shook his head. He supposed it was a grim world to be in, but it wasn't worth trading away supplies for something like _that._

"Suit yourself good sir, if you'll excuse me." As he made to leave Bilbo quickly interjected.

"W-wait! If your not going anywhere in particular would you want to come with us to the city?" He asked simply because it made him feel safer to have someone he knew nearby. "If that's alright with you?" he turned to Thorin.

Thorin gazed at the senior intensely. He didn't feel obligated to trust him, though he could sense the ease he added to the smaller man's mood. He seemed plenty self sufficient but Thorin had to be sure.

"If he will not hold us back he may follow, but do not expect us to stop for every acquaintance you see."

"Ahh the city would bring me better business. I can assure you I will be no burden, and if I recall a man as...easily discombobulated as yourself could use someone who knows where their going Thorin Durin."

At this he scowled, "and how, pray tell, to you know my name?" he all but growled.

"I have friends in high places, and before this rut you were once a well known man yourself." Although that didn't answer his question he could tell he would get no more out of the man, and instead turned to the corpses.

"We should move on before more of these come."

:/:

**Authors notes**: yep...Gandalfs a drug dealer. Oh come on we know that wasn't just old toby he was smoking in the hobbit XD thanks again for all the readers! I'm trying to keep this story updated as often as possible so if I take longer than usual feel free to harass me for the next chapter :) As always all reviews are greatly appreciated! -TEP


	4. Chapter 4

"God…It just goes on forever doesn't it?" Fili asked as they stopped at the edge of the highway.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, it's not _that_ far is it?" Bofur said.

They had arrived in about a half an hour and had finally discovered the reason for the lack of walkers in town.

"They must have gathered here when people tried to leave." Balin gestured to the clusters of corpses on the road. It was very clear that they wouldn't be able to sneak by this one.

Thorin studied the situation carefully. On each respective side of the road was a slight elevation and the cover of bushy ever green trees. He knew how risky this was, and had to dampen his anxiety to give his next order.

"Kili, Ori, go up and run along the hillside, keep them off of us. The rest of you, try to stay on top of the cars and _don't_ wander off."

Kili patted Ori on the shoulder and they made for the trees, the rest loaded their guns and climbed atop the cars. Kneeling down Thorin took aim and after checking to assure the younger members had made it to the foliage, fired blowing a corpses head clean off. A dozen or so more were taken down before they reacted and ran toward the group. Following best as he could, Bilbo leaped from car to car grateful that he did not lose his footing. He jumped as he heard a bullet soar right by his ear and take out a biter he hadn't even seen coming. He shot a grateful look toward the trees and continued to push forward.

Upon leaping for a larger truck his luck ran out and he felt his foot slip. Before he could fall he felt a hand grab him and hoist him up. He caught Thorin's eye as he turned back to receive a sharp glare before moving on. The shorter man could feel his face heat up and scrambled to follow. Up ahead a large trailer stood out from the smaller cars.

"Head for the trailer!" Thorin shouted, grateful for the temporary cover offered.

It was then that a loud cry was heard, and Thorin whipped his head around to see Oin struggling against a corpse which had flung itself on his back. He made for him but started when he heard another shout, this time from Balin in a similar situation.

"Go! Now!" He heard the healer yell, and before his mind allowed him to decide his legs were taking him to Balin. He could hear gun fire where Kili and Ori were probably trying to keep others from getting to Oin. As he kicked a walker off of the elder, another sunk it's teeth into Balin's arm. He yelled as the blood sprayed out and wrenched it off. With little time to think on the injury, Thorin pushed him in the direction of the trailer and turned to ensure the others had made it over.

Finally arriving in the vehicle, Thorin slammed the door shut and counted heads.

"Kili and Ori took cover in one of the trees, they should be ok." He heard Fili say.

"Where's Oin!?" Thorin winced slightly hearing Gloin's voice.

"He was overwhelmed by walkers…they must have gotten him." Dori said in a hushed voice.

"Why didn't anyone help him!? You chose Balin over my brother!" he pointed an accusing finger at Thorin. Before he could move to strike him, Dwalin and Bifur restrained him.

"Gloin get a hold of yourself! He had to choose and he chose! You killing him won't bring Oin back! You have to keep going…Gimli is still waitin' for you." Nori reasoned, and at this Gloin ceased his struggles and his shoulders sagged.

"You're…you're right… But don't think I'm done with you!" he finished with a rude gesture. Thorin knew full well he wasn't, when his emotions caught up with him again he'd be out for blood.

"Balin what happened to yer arm!?" Bofur asked, alarmed. Thorin quickly approached him as he recalled the bite.

"I-it's nothing really, just… a little bite…" he trailed off looking light-headed.

"You saved him even though he was bitten!?" Gloin demanded, his temper flailing once more.

"He was bitten whilst I tried to help him, Bilbo can you do anything about it?" he demanded.

The man flinched at the accusatory tone. " I-I can clean it and stitch it up, but there isn't a way to cure it yet!" Thorin had expected the answer, but it was still hard to face.

"My brother...he died for...for nothing!" Gloin could finally feel the dam breaking and knelt down. Bifur placed a cautious but comforting hand on his shoulder.

It was then that the vehicle began to tilt against the pressure of walkers outside.


End file.
